


The reception

by thesimmosa



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesimmosa/pseuds/thesimmosa
Summary: A cute fluffy simmosa reunion
Relationships: Amy Dubanowski/Jonah Simms, Dina Fox/Garrett McNeill, Eric Sosa/Mateo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The reception

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea on my mind for a while and I finally wrote it just in case we don't get simmosa endgame. Anyway hope you enjoy also i threw a bit of an f u to mateo in here because he kinda been pissing me off this season.

It was the reception of Mateo and Eric's wedding. The ceremony and reception were small because of covid, but nonetheless it happened. 

Amy had gone out because it was her brother so she kinda had to be there. She tried to avoid Jonah at all costs. It had been 8 months since the breakup and they hadn’t seen each other since. 

She tried to spend most of her time with Dina or her parents although that was less fun and would prove to her ex co-workers that she was in fact lonely and she did not want to give them that kind of satisfaction. 

She couldn’t wait to be headed back to california everything felt so wrong. Everyone was walking on eggshells with her except Dina. Who literally pulled her in the bathroom and told her everything that had happened the past few months. It was a nice distraction to hear about Dina and Garrett getting together, but it also sent a stabbing pain right to her gut. Dina looked her dead in her eyes “you miss Jonah don’t you” she questions. Maybe Amy said sheepishly not wanting to admit how much she missed that stupid dork

Then words were said that made her heart drop. She was sitting at a table talking with Glenn when the DJ announced it was time for a couples dance. And one by one everyone stood up. 

Eric/Mateo   
Dina/Garrett   
Cheyenne/Bo   
Glenn/Jerusha   
Sandra/Jerry   
And others 

Leaving the only two still sitting be Amy and Jonah. This sent another stabbing pain this time right to her heart. She thought back to Sandra's wedding how safe she felt dancing with Jonah. She thought about how they could’ve had a first dance together at their wedding, how she could be dancing with him right now. 

As much as she hated to admit it she missed him. She missed his stupid plaid shrits, his smile, how rambley he could be yet how he always knew how to comfort her. She missed everything, she felt the tears come down her face and she showed herself out. 

She found a bench and sat down, she pretended to be busy just in case anyone saw her. She called Emma to make sure everything was ok back home, it was. So she scrolled through random social media apps on her phone and cried. She normally would have cared about messing up her makeup but she couldn’t contain it. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder, she thought it may be Dina maybe Glenn or maybe even her Dad. But she didn’t want to talk to any of them so she screamed go away. But the hand was still there. She took one hand off her eyes and through the tears and mascara in her eyes she saw what looked to be Jonah sitting next to her, arm around her. 

What? She asked, trying to sound snappy. Well I was looking for a way to escape all the gross love stuff happening in there gesturing to the pavilion, so I started to walk and I heard what sounded like crying thought it might be a lost kid or something and now I’m here. 

It was funny but she couldn’t bring herself to laugh. It would make her miss him more. They didn’t talk for a solid three minutes. So uh do you like it out there Jonah asked trying to make small talk. 

Well I go to work and spend time with Emma and Parker that's about it. Jonah rolled his eyes. She was always good at judging questions. I should really go back in there, they probably want me to go say nice things about Eric Amy says trying to escape. 

As she was getting up she saw Dina walking out of the pavilion she tried dodging her to but that didn’t work. Dina grabbed Amy’s shoulders and turned her around back to Jonah. Don’t think I don’t know why you were crying Dina whispers and plops Amy back on the bench. 

Just like that everything came roaring out. “Jonah I missed you so much, I’ve spent hours just staring at pictures of us because if I delete them then it’s fully over. I can’t even bring myself to listen to music on the way to Zephra because it makes me think of us. Even Emma noticed and she hardly looks up. She keeps telling me how sad I look and I know she's right. I wanted to call you so many times but I was scared, scared we would fight, scared you wouldn’t answer. Tears were falling down her cheeks smearing off any makeup that had survived the first round of tears was definitely gone by now. And and she was stuttering, I love you and I do want to marry you, I always have its just there was the new job and the moving cross country saying goodbye to everything I’ve ever known. 

Without saying anything Jonah pulled her in close to him. Holding her made him feel whole again. 

Amy missed the warmth and comfort Jonah provided. Having him hold her made her feel safe made her feel at peace again. 

Slowly he pulled away and got on one knee, he pulled out the ring he originally had made 8 months ago. “Amy Sosa will you marry me?” he asks. I will I will Amy cries. 

Wait but like how are we gonna tell everyone isn’t it kind of a bitchy thing to propose at someone else's wedding. Well Jonah replies, Mateos has been kind of a dick these past few months so we can call it karma. 

Huge dick Garrett and Dina say from behind the bushes. Ahhh how long have you two been behind there they both ask. The entire time Dina rolls her eyes. Now come on you two have some celebrating to do. Oh yeah and I’ll announce it for you two Garrett says kinda my thing. 

Once they got back in, Amy and Jonah tried to prevent anything from being too obvious. Toast after toast was made causing Amy to grow more and more anxious. Finally Garrett rolled his way over gave some half assed speech then the words came out “oh yeah and Amy and Jonah are getting married.” All eyes turned to them as they stood up and walked to the mic. 

So yeah um we kinds both realized what we wanted and boom. They smiled at each other. Once they sat back down they were met by many questions but at this point nothing could be worse then when they had sex tape questioning a few years ago. 

As the night went on they danced and finally a slow song came on. Amy had never been happier then she was in this exact moment. As they were dancing, Amy slowly dropped her head into his chest, it felt like coming home. She refused to leave him ever again.


End file.
